


Supergirl - Edits & Fanvids [HQ]

by SarahZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, KaraMel, SuperCorp, Suspense, YouTube, edits, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: This is where I'm posting my edits from now on, I thought it better than posting individually considering I post new ones regularly and it'll bombard my page otherwise.Multi ships.I've compiled them into different chapters for different ships (Supercorp, Karamel, Danvers Sisters etc), just click on the chapter icon to find which ones you'd want to watch.Thanks!





	1. Supergirl (Team)

 

 <https://youtu.be/ElKIje16VIM>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/Vr3Eor-Wi0c>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/4KLOypz3vAM>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/C9bxKd6C3r8>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/KOWzFxY6X9o>

  


	2. Alex & Kara Danvers (Danvers Sisters)

 

 <https://youtu.be/sRNJmcs0Lc8>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/gRoWyS5Bp5E>

  

  


	3. Kara & Lena (SuperCorp)

 

<https://youtu.be/tHllm9nAk6s> 

 

 

<https://youtu.be/nliNH6858Wk> 

 


	4. Kara & Mon-El (Karamel)

 

 <https://youtu.be/NuHMjqmlrJM>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/BfiBxfRprKw>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/DPnk3m-4yZA>

  

 

 <https://youtu.be/zmap1S8milY>

  


	5. Latest Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara & Mon-El Royalty AU Edit.

 

 

 <https://youtu.be/Dmbbewa9cmI>

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube Channel : [ sarahzorel ](https://www.youtube.com/user/SarahRAWWR15/)
> 
> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
